


Home Alone: Jon&Dany

by FGE



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Blow Job, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, First Time, Graphic Description, I love Dany, Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, dont like dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FGE/pseuds/FGE
Summary: Rhaegar and Lyanna are heading away for the weekend leaving their daughter Dany and their son Jon all alone for 2 days





	Home Alone: Jon&Dany

**Author's Note:**

> LAStoryWriterAlex is probably the only person in this fandom who knows how to correctly write Daenerys the *****

Rhaegar and Lyanna were heading away for the weekend leaving their daughter Dany 18 and their son Jon 16 to the house for themselves for 2 nights.

“Goodbye Dany and remember dont let your brother throw any parties while we are away young lady.” Lyanna demand

“I won’t” replied Dany. 

Her parents got in the car and waved goodbye and sped off around the corner. Dany closed the door then went to go seat down into a chair and turned on the T.V there wasn’t anything really good on so she decided to go take a shower. She got up and headed up the stairs and as she was walking past her brothers room she heard him talking to someone on the phone she silently crept up to the door and heard him say.

“Yeah bring as much booze as you can and bring some condoms.” 

Dany burst through the door and screamed “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, MOTHER SAID NO PARTIES SHE WILL KILL US IF SHE FINDS OUT”

Jon was so startled he just stared at her. Slowly a smile crept onto his face and he hanged up the phone. “Don’t worry sweet sister mom won’t find out and you won’t tell her” 

“Oh really, well we will just see about that” she spun around and started walking towards the door, Jon got up and ran to her and grabbed her arm and spun her around and placed his pocket knife up to her throat and lead her to his bed and threw her on the bed “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” Dany screamed.

“Be quiet and you wont get hurt sweet sister” Dany just kept screaming and screaming, So Jon slapped her hard across her face. Dany looked up at him with a disgusted look on her face. He just kept smiling at her “Now sweet sister take your clothes off, or else” Dany didn’t move so he slapped her again. 

“Now are you gonna be a good girl or am I gonna tie you up and make you.”

Dany knew she was hot for her age, with silver hair that went half way down her back, beautiful face, legs that went on forever and tits that stood proudly on her chest capped with perfect puffy pink nipples that got excited very easily. But her best asset was her ass, It was simply perfect, the kind you only dream about. She always turned many heads in school but she also very shy for her age, never actually doing anything with a boy except for a simple peck on the lips, all her friends talked about fapping but Dany just never found the need.

Her baby brother on the other hand was definetly not afraid of trying anything, he had the bad boy personal going on dates and always flirting with girls at school, he was the kind of guy. girls dreamt about, the perfect abs (The abs people the abs), a handsome face, charming personal and an A+ student, the teachers loved him and he made school captain in middle school and has retained his position there ever since. Only a few knew of his other side where he was a cruel ruthless person with an big ego, it was known around school that not only was he tall, but he was well hung for his age due to the many girls he has fucked with.

Not liking the thought of being tied up Dany slowly stood up and took off her shorts and tank top and exposed her big tits to her baby brother, Jon just smiled and sat on his computer chair. Dany now stood in front of her brother in just a pair of silk panties. 

“Hurry the fuck up” Jon snapped at her. 

Dany started crying “Please Jon dont do this you’re my brother for fuck sakes” 

“Sweet sister do you know how long I have been dreaming of fucking you? for the last 2 years, and you strut around the house in those panties most of the time you have done this to yourself now I am going to fuck you.” Dany knew that she teased her brother because she caught him looking at her all time. 

“Please Jon I have never had sex before" Dany plead. 

“You have never had sex before? I thought you would have by now seeing how you're a whore anyways I am done waiting take off you’re panties or I will do it for you.” 

Dany sat on his bed and closed her legs, with that he stood up and pulled something out of his desk and walked over to her. He then threw her onto her stomach and grabbed her wrists and put them behind her back and handcuffed them together. Dany screamed into the mattress Jon then pulled out a piece of cloth and gagged her. Then she heard him leave his room, After a few minutes she heard him return and he picked her up and put her on her back. She looked up at him with tears streaking down her cheeks and he just licked them away. 

“Now Dany I am going to remove the gag and I am going to kiss you if you dont kiss me back I am going to shove this razor sharp pin through you’re nipple, nod if you will kiss me” 

Dany shook her head. 

“Wrong answer sister” Jon said. 

He put the blade down to her nipple and with one quick stroke it went through her nipple, she screamed into her gag and kicked her feet.

Now will you kiss me?” Jon asked. 

Dany shook her head again. With that he pulled another razor sharp pin and put it though the other nipple. She screamed just as loud and kicked him in his big balls and got up off the bed. Dany ran for the stairs as Jon got up and chased her and then he tackled her before she got to the stairs. He whispered in her ear that she will pay for that. He picked her back up and carried her back to his bed and sat her on the bed then put her across his knees, he pulled her panties below her knees and rubbed his hand across her ass. 

Dany was wondering what he was going to do when he suddenly spanked her gently then increased in hard slaps making her ass turn red. Over and over and over again until her ass was starting to really string when he finally stopped he pulled her off his knee and noticed a wet patch on his leg. 

Jon laughed and her whole face turned red with shame. Jon then laid her on her back and started licking her neck and then moved his head down to her nipples, they still had the blades in them. Jon didnt care though as he flicked the blades making her winced with pain. He removed them and licked them, savoring the taste of her blood; Jon then moved down her stomach and licked around her cunt which was shaved bald recently. He then tongued her clit sending shocks down her body then stuck his tongue down her pussy then back up her slit to her clit he licked her like this for what seemed like hours but was only 5 minutes finally being reward with an orgasm. Dany climaxed hard and fast it sloshed out and was shocked to see how much of her pussy juice was coming out. 

Jon came up with his face shiny with her cum and whispered into her ear that if she didn’t kiss him he would put the pins in again. He removed the gag and kissed her passionately for a little bit, their tongues fighting inside their mouths. He then pulled her off the bed and out her on her knees next to the bed. 

“If you bite down I will slit your throat from ear to ear got it?” 

she nodded looking down with the humiliation of sucking her baby brother’s cock. He put his cock up to her lips and waited, after a few moments Dany tentaively stuck her tongue out and licked around the head, getting wet and licking the underside of his cock all the way down to his hairy balls then back up where with a final glance at her borthers face she slid his cock past her lips and into her mouth. her tongue kept licking under his shiny plum head and tongueing his pisshole trying to get in. 

“Relax your throat” he ordered. 

Dany complied and wonderred what was going to happen next when all of a sudden he shoved his hips forward and pushing his cock past her throat muscles, she struggled in vain trying to move her head off the gigantic nob in her throat, making her throat muscles ache with the effort. He just waited for her to get used to it then pulled out with a wicked smile on his face, He just slowly pushed it back in and pushed past her throat until his whole 9 inches was down her throat and her nose in his pubes.

"Stick your tongue out and lick my balls" Jon whisperred into her ear. 

With fear that he wont let her up to breathe she quickly complied and started pushing her tongue out and licking his nut sack. He groaned in appreciation until she was able to breathe through her nose. Jon continued this for what seemed like forever, until he started picking up speed and shoving his cock all the way down her throat. Dany didn’t have to swallow it as it was already down her throat and on the way to be her stomach. She came up for air and gulped it in. Jon just sat there groping her nipples, with a content smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
